macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Unification Wars
The were a series of conflicts between the United Nations Government and the Anti-U.N. Forces, beginning in January 2001 and continuing until December 2008. The wars set the stage for the Macross Zero OVA and was seen briefly at various points in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series. Causes The road to the Unification Wars was sparked in 1999, when a Supervision Army ship (which what would become the SDF-1 Macross) crash landed on Earth. The ship impacted on South Ataria Island in the Pacific Ocean, causing a tremendous blast, tsunami and dust clouds that obscured much of the sunlight on the planet.The crash provided irrevocable proof that humanity was not alone in the universe, and that technology far move advanced than our own ("Overtechnology ") existed. The preliminary investigation team gave the ship the designation Alien Starship-1 or ASS-1. Due to extensive planetary damage (including abnormal weather, and famine) resulting from the crash affecting all parts of the world (except for America, Europe, some parts of Asia, Africa, Russia and surrounding areas) as a result of the shockwaves from the descent/crash of the of the ASS-1. In order to prevent a worldwide panic, information on the existence of aliens is classified as top secret. What begins as an emergency meeting between America and Russia quickly evolves into a summit meeting involving all member nations. Later, the more detailed United Nations Investigation Teams organize and begin their research into the crashed vessel. South Ataria Island was then deemed a United Nations-protected zone, and subsequuently placed uner UN jurisdiction. As investigations continued into the downed starship, humanity feared the worst: the ship was confirmed as a type of military weapon/ vessel, leading to the realization that not only did life exist beyond the stars, but also war and conflict This led to on inexorable conclusion: Planet Earth had to unify itself and prepare its people and forces for a potential first contact, and the possibility of a stellar conflict. Per the reports confirming this fact, the first drafts for the UN government are drawn up and ratification begin. By 2000 AD, research into advanced overtechnology-based robotic weapons ("Destroids" and "Battroids") begin in earnest. As various conflicts begin to erupt in the Middle East, The United Nations finally present the idea of an Unified Government is announced in order to draw the nations of the world together. Hereafter, the United Nations is considered to be the provisional Unified Government. However, several nations who did not feel the UN had their best interests in mind oppose the measure, and form an alliance opposing the Unity Government. Conflicts between the Anti-UN forces and the Unity Government continued in earnest from January 2001 until December 2008, when the last remaining Anti-UN forces surrended to Unity Goverment powers, concluding the Unification wars. Chronology 2001 *The United Nations Government is officially established by members of the United Nations. *Anti-Unification Alliance is founded by uniting the groups that oppose the Unified Government idea. Category:Conflicts Category:Macross Zero Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:SDF Macross Category:M0